Tomorrow
by Lillibet426
Summary: A continuation of 'All In'. Dinner, a blue dress, an awkward conversation and the promise of tomorrow. Andy takes Sharon to dinner.


**After taking a break from writing (mainly for Harry Potter) for personal reasons I have returned with this little one shot. This is my version of what happened after last night's episode and is my first foray into the magical world of Major Crimes even though I've been a fan from the start. What can I say? After being shown the wonders of Stands with a Fist when I was 11, I fell hook, line and sinker for Mary McDonnell. I feel no shame!**

**Hope you enjoy this and any feedback would be greatly appreciated seeing as though I'm new to the fandom. Plus it will help with the series I'm working on which revolves around cases (just like the episodes) and will, no doubt, feature some Sharon/Andy in some sort of way. I just can't help myself. I hope there will be five parts to it - but we'll see what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lillibet x**

* * *

Andy parked his car outside Sharon's condo building and took a deep breath. The look he had received from Provenza as he left the office still fresh in his mind. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Lying to his family and dragging his boss into the mess he had created. It wasn't like he openly admitted that there was something going on between him and Sharon; then again he hadn't denied it either. At the time it hadn't felt like such a big deal. His ex-wife and kids had been taken with her; they had been impressed by his 'choice' and had finally taken his attempts to atone for his past mistakes seriously. It had annoyed him that it had taken this situation to unfold for them to realise it. But they had extended a branch and he took it with both hands; he never really thought about the consequences.

He slowly made his way into the foyer and stepped up to the desk to have the security guard call up to the condo. The young man at the desk nodded his head toward the double doors Andy had just stepped through and told him that Mrs Raydor had just stepped outside. Andy thanked him and wandered back through the doors in time to see Sharon making her way toward him.

"Everything ok?" He asked when she approached him.

"I was just checking in with the security detail," she said, tugging her coat around her slight frame. Andy felt a wave of guilt at the thought that he was pulling her away from Rusty. He knew she would be worrying about him throughout the night. "So where are we heading?" She asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Er..." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought we'd go to that new Italian place down near the school."

"It's had good reviews," she said, looking out to the parking lot. Andy took the hint and led the way to his car.

"I figured it would be easy for us to walk to the theatre afterward," he mumbled as he unlocked his car and held the door open for her. She smiled her thanks as she ducked into it.

The ride to the restaurant was spent talking about the case they'd just closed. Sharon lamented over the irony of it and Andy nodded mutely, trying not to think too much about his own situation. Every so often he could feel Sharon's eyes on the side of his head, her concern rolling off her in waves.

When he was finally able to find a place to park he led the way to the restaurant and gave his name. The place was more romantic than he would have liked. Low lighting and soft jazz playing in the background. Red roses in the centre of their table. When they were led to their table Andy noticed the way their chairs had been positioned close together. He smiled nervously at Sharon, wishing he'd chosen somewhere less intimate. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He quickly dived into the menu, feigning interest while Sharon shrugged out of her coat. A flash of royal blue caught his eye and he looked up at her before he could stop himself. She was wearing a pencil dress, not dissimilar to the ones she usually wore for work but this one was a little tighter. It stretched enticingly across all the right places, dipped tastefully across her cleavage. He knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself.

"See anything you like?" She asked. Andy's eyes grew wide and he shifted them to her face to see that she was reading her own menu. When he didn't reply she looked up and Andy quickly averted his eyes. He felt her concern again and he tried to ignore it as he pointed to the menu.

"The risotto sounds good," he mumbled after a moment. "So does the mushroom thing."

"Are you ok?" She asked, her hand reaching out to touch his carefully. He looked up at her and sighed. "Do we need to talk?"

"Let's order our food first," he said, moving her hand away from his, ignoring the tingling he felt on his skin.

Their waiter appeared a few moments later and they each gave their order. Andy ordered a side of salad and bread for them to share. When the waiter asked about drinks, Andy ordered his usual and Sharon asked for a glass of sparkling water. He turned to look at her.

"If you want something stronger I wouldn't mind," he said to her. Sharon shook her head and they lapsed into an awkward silence. By the time the waiter brought their drinks over the atmosphere was tense around them.

"I can't take this anymore," Sharon said with a nervous laugh. "There's obviously something bothering you and it's stopping you from enjoying your evening. And frankly," she took a breath and looked up at him. "I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing," he said with a shrug. The whole situation was ridiculous and he knew how stupid he'd seem when he said the words out-loud. He'd give anything not to have this conversation.

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Andy rolled his eyes at her words in faux annoyance but underneath his skin, panic brewed slowly. "Well, when I say nothing..."

"You mean 'everything'?" She caught his eyes when he tried to look away; the panic now bubbling and threatening to turn into anger.

"How'd you guess?" he laughed nervously to diffuse the tension in his body but the concerned look on Sharon's face simmered his desire to not have this conversation. He sighed. He knew there was no getting away with this. If he didn't confess what was going on inside his head, he'd ruin both their evenings. "My ex-wife was under the impression that you..." He wondered if this was the moment that would turn this wonderful woman he had gotten to know since she joined Major Crimes back into the cold, calculating Raydor of FID. He took another deep breath and pressed on. "That you and I were more than..."

"Friends?" Sharon completed when he left words hanging in the air.

"Yeah." He answered, quickly adding, "my kids all really liked you and-"

"So you're using me to-" she jutted her chin out slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. He suddenly felt like he was sitting on the opposite side of her interrogation table. It was not a feeling he liked.

"Make a good impression on my family?" He smiled slightly. "Yes." He watched Sharon nod, her lips pursed and her features unreadable. "Look I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be... it's just they really liked you and because you were so..." He sighed again and looked away from her.

"I was so, what?" She asked softly.

"You were kind and open with them. You were warm and you took an interest in everyone," he rubbed a hand over his face. This was such a bad idea. "You brought out the best in me that day. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have punched that idiot in the face and said a few things to my ex that wouldn't have gone down too well with my kids."

"But now you're lying to them," Sharon said with a slight hard edge.

"I know it's wrong," he said. "But I just... I couldn't bring myself to disappoint them. Again"

"So you're going to let them believe a lie?" She touched his hand and he looked up at her. "It will be worse when the truth comes out."

"I never actually said that we were ever more than friends," he said, feeling himself grow angry again. "They just assumed that we-"

"Because you allowed them to think it," she said softly, her fingers brushing the back of his hand soothingly. "I understand Andy, I really do. I know how much you want to be part of your kids' lives and I think very highly of you for making the effort. But I can't help you if you continue with this lie."

Andy considered her words for a moment, replaying part of it over and over in his mind. "You'll help me?" He looked into her gentle eyes. "How?"

"I'll be your friend," she smiled. "I'll come to dinner with you, I'll attend a ballet recital, I'll be your buffer when you're nervous about going somewhere with them."

"Maybe it was just wishful thinking," he smirked at her and she frowned.

"On their part?" She asked.

"Maybe," he looked away from her. "Maybe part of me just liked who they thought I was when I was with you." He glanced up to see Sharon tilt her head slightly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"But you are that person," she said after a moment. "You're funny and mischievous and charming.. All those things you were at the party you already are. You care about people and that makes you a good father and a good friend. I see that every day. You don't need me here to show them that."

"What if I want you with me?" He asked carefully.

"Then I'll be there," she gave him a full smile and Andy couldn't help lifting his other hand to cover her hand that was still on top of his.

"Thank you Sharon," he said softly.

"You'll tell them tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?" He asked with a frown.

"Tonight is just friends, no pretending or adding fire to your own mess. But I feel that if you tell them tonight it might make things awkward and your daughter was kind enough to invite me to her step sons' recital. I don't want to take anything away from what should be a wonderful night with your family."

"No adding to the fire huh?" He smirked at her narrowed eyes.

"I'm serious Andy," she said looking at him over her glasses.

"I know," he gave her a genuine smile. "Just friends and I'll tell them the truth tomorrow."

"Good," she looked up when their waiter suddenly appeared out if nowhere with their food. Sharon leaned back but Andy noticed that she allowed him to keep hold of her hand in his. The waiter placed their food in front of them and once he'd left, Sharon turned back to look at him. "Maybe we can enjoy our evening now." Her soft chuckle was contagious and he found himself laughing with her, the tension and worry he'd been feeling for days slowly ebbing from him. He hadn't felt this peaceful in weeks.

"Thank you," he said, growing serious for a moment. "Thank you for being my friend." He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. Sharon gave him a shy smile and she squeezed his fingers before pulling her hand away. "I really owe you one," he said as he watched her place a napkin over her lap and pick up a fork.

"I've heard you say that before," she smirked at him and Andy laughed. He could see the amusement in her eyes, warmth and something else that he couldn't quite place. Something that made his chest feel heavy and his skin tingle, something that made his hands itch to touch her. She winked at him and returned to her food, the mystery look vanishing immediately. Andy stared down into his food for a moment and smiled.

The next time he took her out to dinner he wanted it to mean something. The next time he held her hand he wanted the freedom to kiss her lips. The next time his family assumed he and Sharon were anything more than friends he wanted it to be true. Tomorrow he would set things right. Tomorrow he would start anew.

He glanced up to see Sharon smiling at him again, her hand lay palm up between them. He returned her smile and slipped his hand into hers.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Would love to know what you thought of this. And also, I would love to know what you think happened (or hope happened!) so leave me a comment or PM :D xx**


End file.
